Reemplazo
by SadaoM
Summary: Otro día más para confesarse a Kanan en el cual Mari es rechazada, ¿Acaso había alguna manera de olvidar a Kanan?


Una rubia se encontraba Llorando en una esquina de su habitación, ¿La razón? simple, La volvieron a rechazar. ¿quien? Kanan Matsuura, la chica que le gusta, se lo había dicho unas 4 veces en las ultimas semanas, todo con un ''lo siento, me gusta otra persona.'' cualquier otra persona a la primera se rendiría, pero Ohara Mari era Terca, y no se rindió, pero finalmente, se dio por vencida, ella nunca la amaría.

6:00 P.M

tok tok

-Q-quien es? -dijo la rubia intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa y secando sus lagrimas.

-Soy yo, Mari. -se escucho una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-D-Dia..? pasa...

una peli-negra entro a la habitación, sus ojos se dirigieron a la chica rubia echa bolita en una esquina.

-Haa... -suspiro la chica y se acerco a la rubia.- ¿Te volvió a rechazar?

-S-si...

-Te dije que no tenía caso intentarlo.

-P-pero...

-Pero nada, anda, levántate de ahí.-dijo la peli-negra y le tendió la mano, la cual la rubia acepto.

-D-Dia... si tu quisieras a alguien, te apuesto a que también no te rendirías tan fácil...

-Mari, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-No lo se...

-Mari... Yo ya me rendí hace mucho... -susurro en voz baja la peli-negra.

-Eh? ¿dijiste algo? -pregunto la rubia viendo a la chica.

-no, nada.

-Estar paradas es un poco incomodo... -dijo la rubia invitando a la chica a sentarse en la cama.

-tienes razón. -dijo la peli-negra y se sentó con la chica.

-Dia... si la persona que te gusta, te rechaza cuatro veces seguidas, ¿te rendirías?

-Si.

-Dia, no ayudas mucho, aun que a ti no te gusta nadie, ¿cierto?

-Si me gusta alguien, Mari.

-EH?! Y NO ME DICES. -Dijo la rubia con fingido enojo.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

-... porqué somos amigas de la infancia supongo, además yo te dije quien me gustaba!

-Mari, sabes que yo no te dije que me digas quien te gusta.

-... P-pero igual...

-¿Quieres saber quien me gusta?

-Si.

-entonces te preguntare algo.

-b-bien...?

-Mari, si alguien te dijera que quiere hacerte olvidar a la persona que quieres, ¿aceptarías? -dijo la peli-negra levantándose.

-B-bueno... podría ser... -dijo copiando la acción de la peli-negra.

-Entonces Mari... Entonces yo lo arreglare. -dijo Dia y atrajo el cuerpo de Mari al suyo.

-D-DIA?! -Dijo Mari sorprendida por la acción de Dia.

-Mari, ¿Aún quieres saber quien me gusta?

-...

-Tomare eso como un si. -Dijo la rubia y se acerco a los labios de la rubia.

-Espe...! -La rubia fue interrumpida por los labios de su amiga de la infancia.

-Oye Mari... ¿Sabes qué le paso al gato curioso?

-E-eso...

-Exacto, Murió. -Dijo la Chica sonriendo con la rubia aún entre sus brazos.- Pero no te preocupes, no te pasara nada...

-Dia... b-basta... -dijo intentando alejarse de la chica, haciendo que esta ejerciera más fuerza sobre la rubia.

-Oh Mi pobre Mari... Deja que te cure.. -dijo la peli-negra volviendo a tomar posesión de los labios de la rubia.

-D-Dia... -dijo suspirando al alejarse de la chica.

Dia sonrió y volvió a hacerlo, metiendo su lengua en cuanto la pillo desprevenida, empezando una lucha, al separarse de estos, bajo a el cuello de la chica el cual sin ningún temor de dejar marcas, chupo.

-D-Dia! No hagas eso!

La peli-negra ignoro cualquier queja, y finalmente la tumbo en la cama debajo de ella.

-Mari... -Dijo relamiendo sus labios.

-Dia... ¿por qué haces esto? -Pregunto la rubia respirando de forma agitada.

-Mari, te ayudo a olvidar a Kanan. -dijo con disgusto el nombre, no quería meter su nombre en esos momentos.

-Dia... Y-yo...

-Mari... solo... deja que yo me encargue...

Mari miro a la chica, la cual demostraba decisión y finalmente ella agarro del cuello a la peli-negra pegando sus labios contra los suyos, para luego dejarse llevar por la peli-negra.

Esa tarde, dos almas se unieron, no fue como esas novelas románticas y clichés lo pintaban, y sobre todo, no fue con el ''amor'' de la protagonista, sino con la mejor amiga.

Fin.


End file.
